What is this, Love?
by KHLOVER4LIFE
Summary: My OC's (Mitsuki and Tatsou) Haven't seen each other for a long time and Mitsuki hears that Tatsou is Famous ... Mitsuki comes to where he is and something happens... What happen? READ AND FIND OUT! Every character is in the story SoXAng RoxNami (OC Loganx Aqua) OCxOC etc.
1. Goodbye?

Chapter 1

Goodbye?

2nd grade: "Hi everyone we have a new student his name is Tatsuo. Say hi to everyone Tatsuo." "Hi everyone!" Everyone said hi and waved to him. "Tatsuo sit right next to…Mitsuki." Tatsuo walked and sat next to her. "Hi brother! It took this long to get to school?!"Sora said "Well I was on Vacation with Mom remember?" "Oh Yeah!" "Mitsuki when this class is over can you show Tatsuo around the school because you know the school very well. I'll tell your teachers that you are showing a new student around the school." "O-ok" "Why is she so shy?" Tatsuo asked Sora. "That's Mitsuki. She's always been shy ever since the first day of school." "Does she have any friends?" "…Well some not a lot…. I'm one of her friends!" "Oh…." "Shhhh Class I'm about to teach a lesson!"

_After class…_

"So here is the Library and that's it I showed you the whole sc-sc", She sneezed. "Bless you!" "Thank you" "No Problem" "Well I showed you the whole school. If you have any questions you can ask me or ask the teachers" Mitsuki smiled. "Thank you." "We should get to class…." "O-ok" They went to class and were doing work.

3rd Grade: "Hey Mitsuki!" Tatsuo said waving to her "H-hi" "Why are you so shy all the time?" "…Because I don't know you a-and you're not my friend a-at least not yet" "Oh but I thought we were….friends" "Well y-you didn't really get t-to know me that well" "Oh well I want to be your friend!" "O-ok" Tatsuo and Mitsuki were talking the whole day and were laughing, "Hey what do you want to be when you're older Tatsuo?" "….Um I want to be a singer or a rapper or both." "Cool I want to be a singer to when I grow up!" "Hey maybe we can make a song together!" "Yeah!" At the end of the day Tatsuo gave her his Mom's Number," What is this?" "It's my mom's number…Call me sometime." Tatsuo smiled at her and Mitsuki was blushing. "He's is so sweet!"

_2 Grades passed (They are in 6__th__ grade)_

"Suki! Hey Mitsuki!" "Hey Tatsuo!" "Who is your homeroom teacher?" "Um….I think I have Mr. B. Who do you have?" Mitsuki said looking at his paper. "I have Mr. B to!" "AWESOME!"

_A few days passed by….._

"Um…. Mr. B….Can I talk to you in Private?" "Sure" Mr. B said "Come outside and we can talk." Tatsuo got up and went out the door and told Mr. B what he going to tell him. "What do you think he's going to tell him Sora?" "I know what he's telling Mr. B, but he wanted me not to tell anyone and he wanted to tell you when he came back inside the classroom." "Is it good?" Mitsuki said worried," No…." They came back inside the classroom and Tatsuo went back to his seat and Mitsuki was writing at note to Tatsuo. "Tatsuo are you ok?" She wrote. "No" "What's wrong?" "I'm Moving" "MOVING! WHY? WHERE?" "I'm moving to Twilight Town because my dad is a recording artist and he's letting me make music but his job is in Twilight Town…So?" "I'm happy that you are going to pursue your dream, But I-I'm going to Miss you and we've been best friends since….." "Since 3rd grade…" "…..Yeah…. Hey don't be upset you're going to make your dreams come true, right?" Tatsuo looked at her and she was smiling and she had the cutest smile. Then she wrote on the note and said, "When are you leaving?" "Today after this class…." Then she whispered to his ear and said, "Remind me after class to give you something." "Alright…" "I wonder what it could be?" Tatsuo thought.

_After class…._

"TATSUO!" He walked up to her, "Here I want you to have it to remember me by" It was a heart that was half blue and half black and on the back it had words on it. It said, _"Don't forget I'm with you where ever you are….Promise me that you won't forget me…. Love, Mitsuki" _"I promise Mitsuki."

**So yeah I'm sorry if you don't like it but I'm trying by best so please cut me some slack It's my first story….. I hope you like it JJ LOVE YOU! **


	2. Tatsuo's beginning Carrer

Chapter 2

Tatsuo's beginning Career

Tatsuo went home to pack to leave Destiny Island to go to Twilight Town. "Are you ready Tatsuo?!" His mom asked yelling. "Almost!" He packed the rest of his clothes and was looking at the Charm, Mitsuki gave to him, and he read the back of it again and again. Then His dad came in, "Hey! What are you doing!? We have to go we are going to miss the train!" "I'm going, I'm going." He put the charm in his pocket and left it there. They left the house and Tatsuo looked back one more time and was remembering everything that happen at the house with Mitsuki, his brother Sora and his Cousins Roxas and Ventus. "Hey you wanna play with us Mitsuki?" Ventus asked. "Um…. What are you guys playing?" "We're playing Hide-and-go-seek! Do you want to play?" Mitsuki shook her head yes and Roxas told Tatsuo that he had to count. "1….2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10… Ready or not here I come!" Tatsuo found Ventus first, "How did you find me?" "You kept moving in the bushes." "Oh." Then they found Roxas next, he was behind a tree "Ok now we have to find Mitsuki. Where could she be?" They looked everywhere but they couldn't find her. "Where could she be?" Tatsuo asked. It took 15 minutes to try to find her, "I give u—" Then they heard a giggle in the tree, they saw Mitsuki in the braches of the tree. "Found you Mitsuki! You can come down now!" She came down with a book. "What is that?" Roxas asked looking at her pointing to the book. It's my sketch book! I just got it yesterday." "Can we see it?" Ventus asked. She handed it to them and they looked flipping through the pages. "Is that a Poupu Fruit?" Tatsuo asked "Yeah why? Is it bad?" Mitsuki asked, "No I was just wondering…" "Wondering what?" Mitsuki asked getting a little mad. "I was wondering why you would draw that." "Because I saw it on the tree yesterday and I was bored so I drew it…. You know if two people eat it they will be intertwined forever." "How do you know Mitsuki?" Roxas asked her. "My mother told me." "Oh….." "Mitsuki your father is going to pick you up so get ready!" "Ok Tatsuo's mom….!" "Tatsuo let's go!" They went to the train and they got their tickets and got on the train and a girl who looked like a ninja was asking for tickets, "Tickets please… I need your tickets…. If you don't have your tickets get off the Train now!" She saw Tatsuo, "Hey you're cute. What's your name?" "….My name is Tatsuo….." "Oh Hi Tatsuo are you single?" "….Yes….. Why?..." "Because I'm gonna give you my number." She took out a sheet of paper and wrote her name and her number. "Yufi? That's your name?" "Yeah why? You got a problem with that?!" "No! No! It's just I never heard that name before." "Oh ok…. Call me sometime or if you need something." "Alright." Tatsuo put on a smile and she winked at him. "Tickets please… I need your tickets…. If you don't have your tickets get off the Train now!" Some people left and some hid and most people had their tickets with them and gave it to Yufi. Tatsuo took out his phone and put some music on. He was listening to Ne-yo, So Sick, _"And I'm so sick of love songs so tired and slow so done with wishing you were still here." _But he didn't know that people are listening to him sing and taking video's. "Hey Tatsuo your singing loud again." Sora said taking the earphones off. Tatsuo looked around and everyone was clapping and whistling and Tatsuo saw girls "fangirling" over him because he's so cute and he can sing. "I'm going to post this on YouTube!" Some random girl said putting on YouTube so everyone can see him singing. "Great!" Tatsuo said to himself. "You might as well start now Tatsuo. If you want to be famous you have to start now." His dad said. "Fine." He saw people staring at him, "Who wants to hear him sing!" Sora said asking the people. Everyone said, "YES!" Tatsuo gave Sora him an evil eye that read, "I'm going to get you back Sora!" "What songs do you want him to sing?!" Everyone was screaming different songs, "Ok I'll do one person at a time…..Ok I'll start with you young lady….What's your name?" "My name is Mari and I want you to sing So Sick again please because I broke up with my boyfriend Axel and I just love that song." "Alright….Tatsuo sing!" Sora patted his back and he looked at Sora and said, "Ok." Tatsuo started to sing So Sick again. Every girl was taking a video of him every song he sang. "I hope we get there soon!" Tatsuo thought to himself while singing. Then 16 minutes passed by and the train stopped and the speaker came on, "Anyone getting off to go to Twilight Town!" Tatsuo stopped singing and said, "Sorry I have to go…Bye." Everyone said, "Awwwww!" Tatsuo and his family got off the train and Tatsuo looked at the train and everyone was waving bye and the girls saying, "We love you!" Then he waved back, "Hey you should be happy Tatsuo." Sora said. "Whatever Sora you're Lucky you're my brother but I'll still get you back." "Yeah…Ok…Sure…"

**Ok I used Mari she made the story _Blind Date: Kingdom Hearts Edition_ look up the story its funny :) So Yeah this is about Tatsuo's trip to Twilight Town But next chapter I'll try to make it longer… LOVE YOU GUYS! FAV ME PLZ OR FOLLOW MY STORY OR ME PLZ….. I just hope you like this story…..**

**Ok the action will be coming up soon maybe in the next chapter but don't quote me on that :) LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Beginning Carrer

Chapter 3

Who are you?

Tatsuo and his family moved into their new home and started to unpack their things and getting settled in their new house. "I'm going to look around the place." Tatsuo said, "Me two." Sora said. "Ok you two be careful back soon." Their mother said. "Ok." They left the house and went all around the town and Tatsuo saw girls in a circle, then one girl said, "Hey it's the boy from YouTube video! Get him!" All the girls chased after him and Sora. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Sora said to Tatsuo running for their lives. "I can't believe those Girls saw me singing!" Tatsuo said to Sora. They ran all around the place. Then Tatsuo and Sora hid behind a dumpster and waited for the girls to go away. "...They're gone…." Sora said. Tatsuo and Sora ran the opposite direction the girls did then they saw them again looking around to see where they were. "We lost them!" One of the girls said with her head down. "Let's keep looking they have to be here some - -" "I found them!" They all looked at the girls hand and followed the direction her finger was pointing and saw the boys. They ran towards them and Tatsuo and Sora ran again. "This is all your fault Sora!" "Lets not talk about this now we are going to be KILLED by those girls! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled. Then they heard a girl yelled, "Over here!" They ran in the crack between the buildings and waited for the girls to leave. When they left they saw a girl with blonde hair with a white dress and had sky blue eyes. Then another girl came out of the shadows and she had brown hair and "Golden" highlights and had sapphire blue eyes and she was wearing a purple and magenta dress. "Thank you for saving us from those girls." "You're welcome." "Are you fangirls too?" Sora asked about to run out. "No." said the girl with brown hair. "We thought you guys needed some help." "Oh thank you." Sora said looking at the girl with brown hair. "What are your names?" Sora asked. "My name is Namine and my best friend Angel. We have been best friends since 3rd grade." "Oh cool…..I have a friend and we have been best friends since 3rd grade to!" Tatsuo said to Namine and Angel. "Awwwww! Is she your girlfriend?" Namine asked. "...No…" Tatsuo blushed. "So your that boy that was singing on the train, right?" Angel asked. "Yeah." "I love your voice!" "Thank you." Sora was looking at Angel the whole time ignoring everyone around him. Tatsuo saw Sora looking at Angel and he pushed him into her and Sora and Angel fell on the floor. They both blushed, "S-Sorry Angel." "I-It's ok." Sora picked her up and Sora looked at Tatsuo with evil eyes and It read, "I'm gonna get you for that!" Tatsuo eyes read, "Thats what you get!"

Back at Destiny Island….

Mitsuki sighed, "What's wrong Mitsuki?" Ventus asked. "Nothing…." "It's something because you have been sighing all day today." Mitsuki took a deep breath, "Its just….That…" "You miss him don't you, Suki?" "Don't call me that please because he reminds me of him because he gave me that nickname." "Oh I'm sorry….Mitsuki…" Ventus gave Mitsuki a hug. "Ventus let go of Mitsuki or you will get a detention!" Mr. B yelled. "OOOOOOO!" Everyone said. Ventus let go of her and Mitsuki looked at him and her eyes read, "Thank you for the hug." Then Mitsuki was thinking, "He probably forgot about me….And has a girlfriend already…." Mitsuki looked out the window and was looking at the sky. She wasn't paying attention to the teacher the rest of the day. "Tatsuo DON'T forget me please…"

Back at Twilight Town…

They left the building and were just talking and walking, "Hey have you ever tasted Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Namine asked. Tatsuo and Sora shook their heads no. "Come on lets get some Then!" Angel grabbed Sora's hand taking him to the Ice Cream Parlor. Sora was blushing and Tatsuo and Namine were walking there. Then Heartless came, (Dun...Dun….Dunnnn….!) They were surrounded by them. "Tatsuo!" Namine yelled. Tatsuo touched his heart and he summoned a KeyBlade. "A Keyblade?!" Namine said to herself in surprised. "Stay behind me Namine! I'll protect you!" Tatsuo was fighting Heartless from left to right. "There's to many of them!" Then all of a sudden a boy with spiky red hair came out of nowhere and he was wearing a black coat. "Who are you?" Tatsuo asked. "I'm here to help!" He said. "Axel?!" Namine said aloud. "That's your name, Axel?" "Yeah….Got it memorized?" "Really Axel?! This is not the time for catchphrases!" Namine yelled. "Sorry." Axel threw his blades at all the Heartless. "That was easy." Axel said "You should have been here earlier!" Tatsuo yelled at him. "Wait aren't you Roxas and Ven's cousins?" asked Axel pointing at Tatsuo. "Yeah…" "Um...Not trying to be rude but Angel and Sora are probably worried about us and are looking for us too." "Ok I'll meet you there." Axel opened a black portal, walked through it and the portal vanished. "Come on Namine! Lets go find Sora and Angel!" Tatsuo grabbed her hand and they running the Ice Cream Parlor. They found them talking to each other laughing. "That was hilarious Sora who knew you were so funny." "Hey...You guys You ok?" Angel asked. "No….I had to fight Heartless and then this guy named Axel helped us and he said he would meet us here but I don't see - -" Axel showed up. "I'm here!" "Yeah Late!" Namine said yelling at him. "Sorry I didn't you were my mother?!" Namine's face turned red as a tomato. "Whatever." Sora saw that Tatsuo and Namine were holding hands. "Um… Are you guys dating or something?" Sora asked pointing at their hands. They let go and they were blushing. "...No…." Tatsuo said. "Hey you have to try this Sea Salt Ice Cream! It tastes really good!" Tatsuo went to get some and asked Namine if she wanted one two, "No thank you Tatsuo." Namine put on a smile. Tatsuo got one and tried it, "Wow! This is salty….but it's also really sweet!" Then another black portal appeared. It was a boy who had red hair and he was also wearing a black coat and he was about 16. "Hi Logan!" Axel said walking to him. "Hi Axel what are doing here?" Logan asked. "Eating Ice Cream." Logan put his hand on his forehead, "Did you forget?" "Forget what?" "... We have to see Xehanort we have a meeting today." Axel dropped his ice cream and opened his portal, "Bye…." He left. Logan opened his portal, "See ya later." He put on a smile. "Wait! What is that crystal on your leg?!" Namine asked. Logan couldn't hear he just walked in and vanished. "Well….ok then" Sora said. "Are they brothers or something?" Tatsuo asked. "...Yeah…. They are brothers…." "I can see the resemblance!" Sora said still eating his ice cream. "We have to go home." Sora said walking. Tatsuo followed and so did Angel and Namine.

In the front of their house….

"Well good night see you later." Tatsuo said. Namine walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me today….Hero." Tatsuo blushed.

"Bye Angel see you tomorrow, right?" Angel nodded, "Yes." She took out a pen and she took his hand and was writing something. "What are you writing?" Sora asked. Angel didn't say anything. Then she let go of his hand. Sora looked and it had her number. "Bye Sora nice seeing you today!" Angel waved and walked away with Namine. Sora blushed and took out his phone and put in her number.

OK sorry it took so long but WordDocuments was being a jerk…. I used Logan from A whole new Adventure That story is the best! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	4. the meeting

Chapter 4

The meeting

Axel came out of the portal and he looked around and everyone was sitting in their tall white chairs. "You're late!" Saix said. "But i'm here aren't I." Axel mumbled. "Take a seat…." Axel took a seat in his chair and then Logan came in and he took a seat. "Seriously! He doesn't get told anything." "Be quiet Axel. I told him to go get you." Xemnas said. Axel shut up and was mad. "Alright lets begin…We need more people in the Organization we need to have more so they can help us with…..Well you don't need to know that information but we need more. So I need all of you to go different worlds and see if you can find anyone…GO NOW!" Everyone left and went their separate ways. "Axel and Logan I need to talk to you before you go." Logan and Axel walked up to Xemnas, "What is it?" Logan asked. "Axel I need you to stab Logan's heart to make him a Nobody." Axel froze and looked at his brother and Logan looked at him, "You're not actually use your blades on me, are you Axel?" Axel summoned his blades." Axel!...Fine! You're going to have me before you make me a Nobody!" Logan summoned his back-hand Keyblade with a flaming white-hot blade and a red handle in his off-hand and the front-hand half-size Gunswords in his main-hand. They were fighting to the death. Axel threw his blade and Logan blocked it and Logan wasn't paying attention and Axel threw his other blade and it knocked Logan out. Axel looked at Logan on the floor and got his blade and was ready to stab his heart but he couldn't do it. "What are you doing finish this!" Xemnas yelled. "I can't." Xemnas got out of his chair and Summoned dark magic. "Out of the way, wimp!" He pushed Axel way from him and Axel fell on the floor. "I'll do it myself!" Xemnas touched Logan's heart with the dark magic and he took out his "Evil" Logan out of him. "I will call you Noxlag." Axel woke up and saw Logan still on the floor and a boy who almost looked like Logan. "Oh your awake….Take Logan away from me…" Axel got up and charged at Xemnas but he used his dark magic and lifted Axel up and said, "Don't make me! Now take him Home or else!" Xemnas put him down and he pointed to Logan and Axel opened a portal and carried him home. Axel put Logan in his bed and took off his coat and put the covers on him (No Logan was no nude!). Axel opened the portal back to Xemnas and he saw him talking to the boy. "You know what to do?" "..." "I said do you know what to do?!" Axel stood behind the boy, "Don't worry I'll teach him what to do...Xemnas." He nodded. "Come on." Noxlag opened a portal. "What's your name?" "Noxlag…." "Alright Noxlag i'm going to take you to Destiny Island and show you what to do."

_Destiny Island…._

*The bell rings* Everyone runs out the door. Mitsuki is the last one to leave. "I hate school! To much damn Homework!" Mitsuki yelled. she put in her backpack and walked home. She looked at the sky and saw the sun setting and she tripped over her own foot. She dropped everything, her homework, her binder, and her sketch book. "I'm so clumsy…" Then this girl helped her. "Huh...Oh it's ok…" She didn't say anything she just picked up her papers. "...Thank you…." They got up and Mitsuki put her stuff in her bag. "What's your name? I'm Mitsuki." "My name….my name is Sarah." Mitsuki smiled. "Well thank you are you doing so late at night?" Sarah froze. "I'm lost…. I'm looking for my house." Mitsuki was confused. "Y-you don't where you house is?" "I don't know where the address is." "Oh…" "But my mom wrote it down on this sheet of paper but…" Sarah shows Suki the paper. "Oh thats not far from here. Come on." Sarah follows Mitsuki and noticed a boy. They passed them and they looked at each other. He smiled, "What are you looking at Nox?" Axel asked then noticed what he was looking at, "Ah!" Then Axel remembered that they weren't to have emotions. "Go talk to her." Axel said pointing to her. Nox shook his head no. "Oh come on! I'm going to yell to her." "NO!" Nox cracked. "Then go!" Nox shook his head no again. Then the paper flew out of Mitsuki's hand. Noxlag caught it and looked at it and Sarah and Mitsuki ran to him and Axel. "Thank you…" Sarah said to Nox. "Yes thank you." Nox gave Sarah the paper, "You're welcome." What's your name?" Nox didn't say anything. "His name is Noxlag and I'm Axel got it memorized?" Sarah and Mitsuki nodded. "So what's the paper say?" Axel asked. "Its none of your concern now is it Axel." Axel snickered. "Well we have to go. Bye Nox and Axel." Sarah and Mitsuki waved bye. Nox grabbed Sarah's hand, "Hey. Can I see you Tomorrow?" Sarah blushed. "S-sure." Nox let go of her hand. Sarah blushed and walked away. "Nice move Nox." Axel said patting his back. "Shut up!" Axel laughed. He opened a portal and looked at Mitsuki. "She's the one." They were at Sarah's house, "We are here, Finally." Mitsuki out of breath. "Thank you for helping me find my way home. I would been up all night looking for this place." "Your welcome….So you like Nox huh?" Sarah blushed. "Yeah….." "I knew it!" Mitsuki giggles, "Well you guys look like a good couple." Sarah smiled. "Bye Sarah!" Siku said waving her hand. "Bye!"

_Back to Xemnas….._

"Well did you find anyone..Everyone else couldn't find one...Idiots." Nox shook his head no, "Axel did you?" "Yes I did." "Who?!" "Her name is Mitsuki."


	5. Missing you

Chapter 5

Missing you….

"How old is she?" Xemnas asked Axel. "She's about 14…" Xemnas sighed. "She needs to be a little older…" "Who old?" "We need to wait until she's 16…" "About two years! What am i suppose to do for two years waiting her grow?!" "I don't know keep an Eye on her with Noxlag."

Axel wanted to slap Xemnas but he caught himself. "...Fine…" Axel opened a portal and went through and so did Nox. They went back to Destiny Island and waited for morning.

The next Morning…

Iwake up and checks my clock, "It's Saturday and its 8 in the damn morning! Ugh! I hate being a light sleeper!" I put my pillow over my head then my phone rang, "Hello" "Morning Mitsuki come over to my house in an hour, ok?" It was Ventus. "...Ok see you later." Ven hung up and I took a shower and changed into a summer dress and walked out the door. I saw Sarah she ran to her, "Hi Sarah!" "Hi Mitsuki!" "What are you doing so earlier Sarah?" "..." "You gonna go see Nox?" Sarah Blushed, "y-yes…." "Oh ok dont want to stop you on your "Date" Sarah" Her face turned really red. "Bye Suki!" "Huh?" I remembered Tatsuo. I sighed and ran to Ven's house. "Ding-Dong" Ven came to the door, "Hi Mitsuki. Come in…" She walked inside and sat on his couch. "So you ok Mitsuki." "...Yeah i think…." "You sure?" Mitsuki nodded. "Well i got a message from Sora." My eyes widened. "What did he say?" "Well It wasn't Sora it was Tatsuo actually. He told me to ask how you were and that he told me to tell you that he misses you…" I shed a tear. "Well, I guess you can say I'm ok...And I m-miss him to…" Ven took out his phone, "How about you tell him that Mitsuki." He gave her the phone. I put, "Hi Tatsuo Its me Mitsuki. Ven told me what you texted him, I'm ok i guess but its just different without you here. And...I-I m-miss you too….See you soon Tatsuo… *Puts a smily face* I gave him back the phone, "Here you go Ventus." He grabed it from her hand. "Can i tell you something Ven?" "Yeah you can tell me anything I'm here for you." "...I'm moving…." "WHAT! Your moving where?" "I dont yet my parents didn't tell me yet its a surprise." Ven gave her a hug. I started to cry. "I have to tell Roxas." "Ok...See you later Mitsuki…" Ven opened the door. "See you later Ven…"

Meanwhile…

Nox opened a portal and he saw Sarah. He walk towards her, "...H-hi Sarah…" "Hi Noxlag…" They blushed. "Y-you want some ice cream?" Sarah asked. "Yeah." They walked to the ice cream parlor and Sarah got 2 ice creams. "Here you go Nox." She smiled. "Thanks", he took it from her hands.

Meanwhile…

"Roxas!" I yelled. "Over here Mitsuki!" He was on a tree. "Come down here! I need to tell you something!" Roxas came down. "What is it?" I told him I was moving. He didnt say a word. "Roxas?" He was still silent. I sighed. Then Roxas gave me a hug and he said," Your moving to Twilight Town…" "How do you know?" "Your parents told me…" I was silent. My phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" "Hey Mitsuki you need to come home so you can pack…" "Ok i'll right there." I hung up the phone. "That was my Mom..I got to go Roxas." "Here I want you to have this." He gave me his bracelet. "Y-you bracelet? You sure?" "Yeah Ven can give me another one." He smiled. "Thank you Roxas." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and I ran back home. I was packing and an hour passed and before I knew it I was on a train.

Meanwhile…

"So why are so mysterious?" Sarah asked. Nox just kept eating his ice cream. (He loves his Ice cream). "I dont know." He said. She smiled at him. Nox blushed. He kissed Sarah's cheek, her face was red. She kissed him back. Nox looked at his watch. "I got to go Sarah...See you later, right?" She nodded. He smiled and then he opened a portal and walked through it.

**Alright srry it took so long but i was worth it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. 2 Years

Chapter 6

2 years later...

2 hours passed by and I'm just listening to music and going on my laptop. Then I hear the person on the speaker say, "We are at Twilight Town. Anyone coming off?!" I sighed and got my stuff and I came off and waited for my parents. After they came off we went to our house and I was unpacking my mom walked in my room, "You are going to be home schooled...Just letting you know..." She walked out. I fell on my bed just thinking and wondering why did I move. I shed a tear," Why I have to leave! I'm going to be alone and have no friends!" I came down stairs and My parents left a note on the table. It said," Be right back go outside and make some friends." I sighed and tok my sweater and walked out the door. I walked around alone and I saw a shop that sells ice ceam. I went inside and I saw a sign it said, "Try some sea salt ice cream!" I went to go get one and I went to go pay and I left and there were two sea salt ice creams. "Why two?" I thought. "Then I saw a boy with Red hair wears a black and red vest jacket, black pants with chain mail on the right side with black combat boots. He sat beside me and it was awkward... "Are you going to eat the second Sea salt ice cream?" He asked. I gave to him. "Thanks." I looked at his eyes they were red. I could tell they were contacts. "You wearing contacts." "How can you tell?" "I see brown under your contacts..." "Oh..." "I think you look better without them on." I smiled. "You think so?" I nodded. "I have a winning stick!" The boys said...loud. I looked at mine and it was blank. "Oh...My name is Logan by the way...Whats your name?" I went to shy mode. "My name is Mitsuki..." I said it very soft. "Well its nice to meet you Mitsuki." Logan smiled. "Nice to meet you to Logan." I think I blushed. "Well I got to go. See you later Mitsuki." "Ok bye Logan." After he left I went home and I saw a stranger in my living room. "Hello Mitsuki..This is you Home school teacher." My dad said smiling. I was mad. "Hello Mitsuki. I'm Leon." He put out his hand. I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Leon." "Your parents told me that you are going to start tomorrow." "TOMORROW!" I yelled. "Yes." I sighed. "Alright...whatever..."

The next day...

"First day of being home schooled great!" I thought. "Good Morning Mitsuki." "Morning Squall." "How did you know my real name?" "Research..I need to know who you are..." I giggled. Squall snickered. "OK lets begin."

Meanwhile...

Tatsuo went to the studio for the millionth time. His dad was there. "Hey son! You ready?" "Yeah" Tatsuo started to sing a song for his next album. Then after he was done Namine came in. "Hey Namine!" Ttasuo said kissing her cheek. "Hey Tatsuo." "How was the song?" "Great." "You want to get some ice cream?" Namine asked. "Sure."

Meanwhile...

"Can we take a break?" Leon nodded. "Thank God!" I ran to my room and I got my binder and I ran down stairs and went outside. I was sitting under a tree and I was writing a song. I was listening to music for some "Inspiration". I was humming then I saw Logan walking towards me. "Hey Mitsuki." "Hey." "Watcha got there?" I hid it. " N-nothing."Logan took it and he started to read it. "This is pretty good, but its sad." I shrugged. "Do you think you can sing it?" I shook my head no. "Ok..but will you sing it for me soon." I nodded. "You are really shy." I nodded again. He laughed. "This year will go by real fast." Logan said with a sigh. "Yeah...It will."

2 Years later...

I am 16 now. "You can go to a regular school." My mom said with a smile. "Thank you." I said. On the inside I was jumping up and down. "You start tomorrow. I have your uniform and shoes for school." "Oh thank you mom and dad!"

The next day...

"My first day of school..YES!" I got dressed into my uniform and I put on my shoes and I ate my breakfast, (I had pancakes!). I ran out the door and went to school.

**Ok I have never been home schooled before. I Dedicate this chapter to Logan-fireofall because He's an AWESOME friend and he's really sweet!**

**What do you think will happen next when I get to school?**


	7. Voice

Chapter 7

Voice

I ran inside and I walked into my class. Then I saw My teacher and She introduced me to the class. "Class this Is Mitsuki. Say hi Mitsuki." I waved. They waved back. She pointed me to my seat. I sat next to a boy, his name was Hayner. "Hey Mitsuki!" "Hi..." He smiled at me. My teacher started to teach a lesson. It was borning but it was worth being here then my house with Squall.

When class was over...

After class I went to my locker. Then I locked it and I heard some girls saying that Tatsuo was going to come to this school. I was surprised. I walked to my next class and I accidentally bumped into Vanitas and my stuff fell. "Watch where your going!" "S-sorry" He saw my face and he put on a smirk. I was picking up my stuff and Vanitas grabs my hand and he pushes me back against the wall. "Let me go!" I yelled at him. "Not if you give me a kiss.." "No!" "To bad." Everyone was watching and no one (of Course) would stop him. Then a boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes took me and put me behind me. I was scared. "What the fuck Riku!" Vanitas said about to grab my hand again. I took a step back. "Don't touch her." Riku said calm. Vanitas walked away. "Are you ok Mitsuki?" I nodded. "Be careful when you came this hallway." I looked at Vanitas and he was looking at me with a smile. I looked away and I looked at Riku and his eyes. They were so Green (I LOVE his eyes!)."T-thank you Riku." I smiled. "Come on...I'll show you around this school." He grabbed my hand. I blushed. He showed me the whole school and he memorized like the back of his hand. "Did you get that?" He asked. I was dizzy but I said, "Yeah. Thank you." The bell rang. "I got to go Riku! I'll see you later, right?" He nodded. I smiled and gave him a hug and I ran to my next class. The next class better then my first. MY teachers name was Mr. Beast. He had a bad temper. I was sure I wouldn't piss him off. I was quiet until after when it was lunch time. I sat alone the Riku came and then a girl came. "Hi Riku..." "Hey." "Hi...I'm Xion whats your name?" "Mitsuki." "What a cute name." Xion put on a smile. I smiled back. I saw Vanitas and Riku and Xion looked the direction i was looking. "Don't worry Mitsuki." I let out a deep breath. Then the anoucments came on it said, "Can Mitsuki come to the front office please. Can Mitsuki come to the front office please Thank you." I got up and I walked to the office. I walked inside. "Yes? You called for me?" "Come sit down." The principle said. I took a seat. "I just need to know what do you want to do for and elective?" "Seriously." I thought. "I dont know what do you have?" "Art, P.E, and Music." "That's not a lot of options..." "I know but just pick on." "Hhmmm...Music i guess as long as I get to sing." "Ok Music it is." The principle smiled at me and I smiled back. "You can go now Mitsuki. Have a good day.' "Thank you. You two." I walked out the door and back to the lunch room and everyone was staring at me. I tried not to make eye to eye contact with anyone. I sat down where Riku and Xion. "What did the principle want?" Xion asked. "He wanted to know what elective I wanted to do..." "Which one did you pick?" Riku asked. "Music." "Oh..." "Why?" "Its nothing..." I thought it was strange but It didnt bother me that much. Then Xion told me that after lunch we go to our electives. Riku and Xion had P.E. I went to my elective. I walked into the room and only 6 people were there. There was no teacher here yet just the six people(Not including myself). "Hi..." I said loud enough for them to hear me. They looked at me and waved. I sat down by this girl. "Hello. My name is Niji. It means rainbows by the way." "Hi Niji." "Who are the rest of the girls?" "Oh that's girl over there her name is Ariel and That girl over there is Shiki. The other two they are twins. And last but not least Kairi." Niji was mad when she said her name. "What's wrong with Kairi?" "She acts like she's better then the rest of us." "Oh...Well she isnt." Kairi heard me when I Said that. She walked towards me and said," I can sing better then anyone even you!" I whispered, "No you can." I said a little louder but still in whisper," Yes I can..." "Oh yeah then sing since you can sing better then me!" I didn't say anything. "That's what I thought!" I got up. "What are you doing?"Niji asked pulling my arm. I looked at her and I put a smile. "So your going to sing?!" "Go since go since your the best." I told her. She snickered and she put on music and she was singing _Genie In a bottle_ by Christina Aguilera. After she was done everyone in that room clapped except for Niji and Me. "Your turn Shrimp!" She yelled. I put on a song I love It was _Young and Beautiful _by Lana Del Rey. Someone waqs video taping the whole thing form when Kairi was sining till I finished my song. When I was done it was quiet. Kairi smiled and said, 'I told you I'm -" then Niji started clapping then everyone else started clapping and whistling to. "Way to go Mitsuki!" Niji yelled. Then one of the girls posted the video and It said "which one do you think sang better?" I started to blush. Then the Teacher came in. "Hello class Sorry I'm late today I had things to do." Everyone was silent and she saw me. "Why hello there what is your name?" "Mitsuki." "Well hello Mitsuki I'm Snow White. Take a seat. Let me begin my class." I sat down next to Niji and she whispered to me and said," Your have an amazing Voice."

**I dedicate this chapter to ZJohnson aka Nji she's so nice and funi!**


	8. Yellow eyes

Chapter 8

Yellow eyes

The next day...

When I went to school everyone just looked at me then they started clapping. Niji ran to me and said smiling,"Did you see the Youtube video?" I shook my head no. "I was busy." "Well, you are famous! You won by 10!" "Won what?" She showed me the video. I gasped and said, "Oh My God! No" Then Kairi walked up to me. "You did great, Mitsuki. How would like to be apart of my crew?" Then some girls came behind her. I looked at them and they tried to smile at me and I knew they didnt want me. I looked and Kairi and said with a smile,"No thank you Kairi" She gasped. "No one says "NO" to me!" "Well I just did." She walked away from me and the girls snickered at me like I was shit. I didnt care I dont to be something I'm not. Its stupid. I just walked to my class and everyone was whispering about me and It was annoying. "I hope they will forget about today, Tomorrow," I thought. After that morning everyone forgot,"Thank God!" I thought. Then I heard someones phone go off and their ringtone was Tatsuo's new song _"Loving you" _I ignored it. Then I hear Shiki passing a note to this boy named Neku. "They look cute together." I thought. Then the announcements came on. " Do you know Tatsuo?" Every girl in the room screamed. I covered my ears. "I guess you do...Well his dad called and he's coming to this school." One of the girls asked, "When?!" "Tomorrow." All of the girls screamed. I walked out the door and sat on the floor. Riku, Xion, and Niji came out and sat down beside me. "What's wrong Mitsuki?" Xion asked. "Those girls..." I sighed. "There's something else your not telling us." Niji said. "If I tell you guys you wont believe me." "Go for it." "Tatsuo...I know him." "Well everyone does." Riku said. "I mean I know him since the second grade." "I dont believe you." Xion said. I took out my phone and I showed them pics of me and Tatsuo when we were little kids. Xion saw Roxas. "Hey that's Roxas!" "You know him?" "Yeah!" I smiled. "Well now do you guys believe me?" I asked. They nodded. "Does he remember you." "I dont know.I texted him before I moved here but I havent heard for him since." "Wow." "Did you like him?" Niji asked. "N-No..." I blushed. I hoped no one saw me. "Are you sure?" I shook my head no. "Yeah you do." My face felt hot. Then everyone started to come out and for some reason everyone went home. I just followed and went home. I was happy but sad that he was coming. What if he didnt know me anymore.

The next day...

Every girl was so excited to see Tatsuo. I was half asleep because I was thinking about Tatsuo. I was going to fall asleep then he came in my class. The girls were screaming again. I covered my ears and the teacher told them to calm down he's just a student. "Yeah right just a student my ass. He's freaking famous he's not just a student." I thought. The teacher told him to sit infront of me. "Great!" He didnt really notice me Like all stars. I sighed. Then the teacher told us to do an assignment with the person behind of you. Tatsuo turned around and he saw me he really didn't know me. Probably cause of my bangs and my highlights. "Hi whats your name?" Tatsuo asked. "Mitsuki..." "I know someone her name is also Mitsuki..." I just smiled at him. 20 minutes passed and we finished our assignment. "That was hard to do." Tatsuo said wiath a smile. "It was only twenty minuets..." "Well it seemed pretty long." I was about to say something but the bell rang and everyone ran out the door and all the girls were around Tatsuo. I just walked to my locker and minded my business. Xion tapped my shoulder and I turned and she took a step back. "What is it Xion?" She pointed at my eye and she handed me her mirror. I looked and my eyes they were yellow like...Vanitas. I wanted to scream but i kept my cool and i gave Xion back her mirrir and i speed walked to the girls bathroom. I looked and my eyes were yellow stll."What's with my eye?!" I thought. I was trying so hard not to have a same something out loud. I calmed myself down and I closed my eyes and I opened them again and they were blue again. "That was creppy..."I said with a sigh. "I wonder why my eyes turned yellow like that." I walked out and Xion was there with Riku. Xion was surprised that my eyes were blue again. "T-There back to blue." Xion said in relief. "Do you know why your eyes were yellow?" Riku asked me. "N-no..." I looked at the floor. "We need to go to Yen Sid." he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the train.

**Ok i am so srry for taking so long! I'm really busy with school and projects and all*Sighs* ...**

**What do you think Yen Sid will say? Review plz**

**XOXOXO**

**XD**


End file.
